In this proposed project we will study the effect of various acid-base perturbations on medullary collecting duct hydrogen secretion in the rat. Measurements of pH, bicarbonate, titratable phosphate and ammonia will be made to fully evaluate the acidification mechanism along this portion of the nephron.